As irmãs Weasley Delacour
by Marielou
Summary: Muito foi dito sobre as irmãs Weasley-Delacour, mas nenhum dos boatos e suposições poderiam verdadeiramente relatar a trajetória das três exuberantes e magnéticas garotas com seus universos paralelos e seus mundos privados.


As irmãs Weasley-Delacour

**Nota:** Essa é uma fanfic (sem fins lucrativos e blá-blá-blá) de três capítulos, sendo o foco deles as filhas de Guilherme e Fleur Weasley (personagens que não me pertencem e blá-blá-blá).

**Sinopse: **Muito foi dito sobre as irmãs Weasley-Delacour, mas nenhum dos boatos e suposições poderiam verdadeiramente relatar a trajetória das três exuberantes e magnéticas garotas com seus universos paralelos e seus mundos privados.

**As irmãs Weasley-Delacour**

_**M**_on amour

A primeira foi Victoire. Do francês, quer dizer _Vitória_, nasceu no dia 2 de maio, aniversário da Batalha de Hogwarts na qual Harry Potter saíra – anos antes – vitorioso.

Ela nascera com três quilos e meio e era uma criatura rosa e macia; toda a penugem parecia transparente – Fleur dizia que ela teria inclinações físicas a suas antepassadas _veelas_ – até que após as primeiras semanas de vida demonstravam que seus cabelos seriam dourados. Seus olhos se abriram completamente na terceira semana, quando seu pai a embalava em seus braços. Teddy Lupin passava a tarde no Chalé das Conchas, sentado no chão olhando para pai e filha sentados na poltrona favorita de Guilherme, seus cabelos estavam tentavam imitar os cabelos de seu tio. Foi quando se abriram, miraram a luminosa e vermelha cabeleira de Ted.

Foi um segundo, ou talvez mais. A fração curta de tempo que se prolongou a sensações de reconhecimentos mais adiante. Fora, afinal de contas, Teddy Lupin, em seu recém completado um ano de vida que vira antes de todos os olhos castanhos de Victoire Delacour Weasley.

A bebê se mexeu, na verdade um movimento imperceptível, mas Teddy notou. A mãozinha cor-de-rosa de Victoire se estendeu em sua direção, na direção dos seus cabelos. Mas eles mudaram de cor instantaneamente. Ele era uma criança com um pouco mais de vivência do que Victoire, mas ainda sim uma criança. Ele bateu as palmas e grunhiu, queria provavelmente ir embora, apenas sua avó parecia entender que ele não gostava quando as pessoas olhavam para os seus cabelos.

Guilherme sorriu, olhando Teddy Weasley erguer ambos os braços em sua direção. Ele entendeu que crianças se entendem melhor com crianças então ele depositou Victoire nos braços estendidos de Teddy que piscou com seus enormes olhos cor-de-mel.

Dessa vez a reação tardou a acontecer. Victoire ficou imóvel nos braços de Teddy, que balbuciou algumas palavras sem significado algum. Algo como "Monami", Guilherme entendeu. As duas criaturas se olharam até que algo se rompeu. Teddy encostou suas pequenas mãos nos cabelos dourados recém nascidos de Victoire e seus cabelos, gradativamente, foram adquirindo a mesma cor. Isso foi como uma mão grosseira que apertara ignorantemente uma alavanca: Victoire começou a espernear no colo de Teddy e ele automaticamente franziu o cenho quando reparou que aqueles olhos recaíram em seus cabelos.

Os dois começaram a chorar juntos, Teddy tinha largado e peso de Victoire no chão e as pernas e os braços dela começaram a se mexer freneticamente. Guilherme se abaixou para pegar a filha e coloca-la deitada no sofá. Estava se abaixando novamente para pegar Teddy quando Fleur adentrou a sala, alarmada com o choro dos bebês.

-- O que aconteceu, Gui? – ela perguntou. O sotaque francês tinha abrandado desde que se conheceram a alguns anos atrás.

Ele gastou algum tempo até contar detalhadamente o que se passara ali. Victoire e Teddy já tinham parado de chorar e brincavam com seus respectivos brinquedos, longe um do outro.

Fleur sorriu quando seu marido acabou de contar seu relato e deixou escapar:

-- Que gracinha, o pequeno Teddy. Ele disse _monami_, você disse. É quase como _mon amour_.

**Nota da Autora: **Ufa! Tanto tempo sem escrever nem uma palavra e _isto_! Não vou negar que adorei escrever sobre Victoire e Teddy afinal de contas desde que terminei de ler a saga Harry Potter eu venho que essa idéia fixa de fazer fanfic com essa nova geração que promete taaanto! E eu posso dizer que essa foi a tentativa que mais chegou perto do que eu queria, afinal de contas, é um bom começo.

Essa não vai ser uma fanfic longa, eu preciso dizer. E não sei se existem muitos leitores que gostem do universo das irmãs Weasley-Delacour. Eu pessoalmente leio tudo o que sai sobre elas. E adoro quando alguns autores costumam trabalhar nesse lance de Victoire-Dominique-Louis contra Teddy. Sendo o contra algo não necessariamente ruim.

Enfim, espero que quem leia goste. E deixem reviews, ok? Estou tão precisada de reviews com todo esse tempo sem escrever nada sobre Harry Potter! Quanto as minhas outras fanfics em andamento eu prometo que estou trabalhando nisso.


End file.
